


Looking Glass

by amante_del_latte



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Merriell tries to ignore the feeling in his gut when he looks at Eugene now, thinks about what’s going to happen between them. Maybe if they fucked one more time, it would be easier. Maybe Gene would stay.





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr.  
> Kinktober ‘17 - Mirror Sex

Eugene wanted to stop when the war ended. Merriell hadn’t taken him seriously at first, but Sledge grew more and more distant as the time for them to return to the states approached. They went from meeting up almost every night to almost every other, and by the time they were stateside they hadn’t fucked in four days. The message was clear, but Merriell still wanted to fight it - every time Gene gave in to him, he swore it would be the last. Until Shelton nudged him, provoked him, cornered him, and he conceded again.

Merriell was antsy on the train ride across the country; he didn’t want to think about his destination. Everyone else was concerned with what they were going to do when they got back home, and Mer didn’t know if he had a home to even go back to. He twitched whenever he saw Sledge, desperately fighting his wishful thinking. One more time was all he needed, he swore it. If Gene fucked him one more time, maybe he could live without him.

He stared at Sledge over the table at dinner, his cheek stinging like hell. Some broad slapping him was well worth it if it made Eugene feel even a prick of jealousy. Sledge seemed to be purposefully not meeting his eye, and Merriell let his gaze drift in the hopes it would bait Gene into looking at him. But then Burgie asked what Eugene was going to do when he got home, and Merriell couldn’t help but snap himself back to staring.

“You got a job lined up in Mobile?” Burgie asked.

“Nah,” was Eugene’s only response. Merriell’s heart almost jumped into his mouth, and he tried his best to choke it back down.

“How long d’ya think tha’s gonna last?” he prodded, and he could feel venom rising in his throat. Eugene finally looked at him, but there warning behind his eyes.

“ ‘S long as the sheriff lets me.” Merriell’s hand balled up into a fist as his frustration came to a peak. He leaned over the table, glancing across the train car to the woman who had slapped him.

“I’m gonna get that girl,” he goaded, his gaze continually flicking back to Eugene. When Gene told him to leave her alone he smirked, and took one more stab. “You boys watch. Imma get that girl.” The corners of Sledge’s mouth twitched ever so slightly, and Merriell knew he had him. Whatever they talked about after didn’t matter. When their plates were clear and it was time to leave the dining car, Merriell made his move.

He pushed Sledge into the bathroom of the car when he thought no one was looking, quickly following him and locking the door. Eugene thudded into the wall and Merriell was on him instantly, attacking his lips with his own to swallow any objections Gene could have had. Merriell kissed him so violently that their teeth clacked together, but he didn’t stop. Both their breathing was ragged by the time Eugene finally managed to push Shelton off him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“You’re a piece of fucking work, you know that?” Eugene snarled, and Merriell grinned at him. “I told you last time, no fucking more.”

“Ya said that the time before last too,” Merriell reminded him.

“What if someone saw?” Merriell took a step towards Eugene, his hand outstretched to catch another attempt to push him.

“Then they’d know betta than to interrupt.” Merriell leaned into him again, but Eugene pulled back.

“I meant it. Not again.” Merriell seethed, and he grabbed Sledge by the front of his shirt.

“After everything I fuckin did for you?” He growled, pulling Eugene forward before slamming him back. “This could be the last time we eva get ta fuck and ya gonna tell me no?” Merriell felt himself slipping, his eyes watering. He brought his hand up to Eugene’s face, lightly running his fingers over his cheek.

“Last time,” he repeated, a whisper, and Eugene dropped his head so he stared straight at the ground. Mer forced back his tears as he leaned forward again, catching Gene’s lips with his. Eugene didn’t kiss him back at first, but after a beat or two his lips began to move. Merriell slipped his tongue into Eugene’s mouth, rolling it over his as the kiss deepened. Eugene brought his hands up to Merriell’s sides and he shivered at the touch. He pulled back only to tug the shirt of his uniform over his head, and he tugged at the other man’s belt when Eugene followed suit. They stripped each other down hastily, Merriell’s desperation driving them faster than any hesitation of Eugene’s could slow them down.

Merriell palmed Gene’s half hard cock, grabbing him by the back of the neck to kiss him until he became fully erect. He relished the way Eugene groaned into his mouth, and Merriell bit his lower lip when he tried to pull away. Sledge hissed as Merriell’s teeth dragged over his skin, and again he rubbed his mouth as Shelton grinned at him.

“You just can’t fuckin’ behave yourself, can you?” Eugene asked him, exasperation in his voice.

“You could try’n make me,” Merriell offered, smile never fading. Eugene grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, half bending Merriell over the sink that had been behind him.

“Is this what you fuckin’ wanted?” Eugene snarled as he pushed Merriell over the porcelain. He spit in his hand before using his fingers to tease Shelton open, making him whine low in his throat. “You’re gonna stare at me, antagonize me, until I fucked you again?” Eugene forced his finger inside Merriell, who thankfully held in a yelp of pain. He held him against the sink while he hastily worked in another finger, stretching Merriell with only his spit. It hurt, but Mer had endured worse. He gritted his teeth as Eugene worked him over, his knuckles turning as white as the sink he clenched.

“I’m an idiot for thinking you could take no for an answer, for thinking we could have one thing my way. But no - tell me what you want, Snaf. Your way.”

“Fuck me,” Merriell croaked, and Eugene tugged his fingers out of Mer and quickly lined himself up with his ass. He spit on his cock once for good measure before starting to shove it in. The pain of that was worse, and Merriell couldn’t help but groan over it.

“Yeah, well, take it,” Eugene huffed, though he did ease up a little. “It’s what you deserve.” Gene pushed more slowly for a bit until Merriell started to relax around him. He reached around and stroked Shelton’s cock twice, gathering the precum from the tip of it. He pulled himself out and coated his own dick with it, mixing it with his own, and slid back into Merriell much more easily. Easy entrance prompted Sledge to start thrusting, and Merrriell gripped the sink again as Eugene worked his way up to pounding against him. Merriell let out a moan and Eugene clamped a hand over his mouth, pulling his head back. He removed his hand shortly after, but Merriell elected to keep his head up.

With his gaze cast forward, Merriell could see himself and Eugene in the mirror over the sink. He took in the pained, wanton look on his own face before he looked back at Sledge, who had his gaze cast down. Merriell could only glimpse his face but he placed the look immediately, and it made his stomach drop.

Eugene’s features were hardened, his blinks fast and deliberate, his mouth in a tight line. Merriell had only seen him like this a few times, all of them out on the battlefield. He was fighting himself, Merriell knew that, though he tried to avoid thinking of why.

“Sledge,” he called, and the man behind him scowled. He tried again to no avail, even watched him, in the mirror, roll his head on his shoulders and stare at the ceiling. The feeling of hard cock in his ass was no longer pleasurable; it only hurt, for more reasons than just friction.

“Eugene,” Merriell nearly whispered, but it made the man shiver. “Look at me, Gene,” he pleaded, and Sledge finally looked at the back of his head before he caught Mer’s eyes in the mirror. Eugene’s face visibly softened, his lips slackening and parting slightly, his eyes losing the edge to them. Pleasure returned to Merriell immediately, blossoming through his groin and up his stomach with every one of Gene’s thrusts.

Eugene hooked one of his arms under Merriell’s, his arm snaking across his chest. Gene pulled him up so his back was flush against the other man’s chest, neither of them breaking eye contact in the mirror. Gene reached down and started stroking Merriell, careful to not let the head of his cock bump the sink. His thrusts were slower now, but somehow they felt even better to Shelton. He whined as Eugene worked him over, every move Gene made bringing him closer to release.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned softly, watching Gene’s eyes flicker at his words.

“Go on then,” Sledge replied slowly, though his hand sped up on his dick. With a couple more strokes Merriell did cum, his head rolling back onto Eugene’s shoulder. He could hardly keep his eyes open, but he strained to watch as Eugene continued to fuck him, his face betraying his own oncoming orgasm. Just as Merriell was tapering off Gene swore, his cock throbbing in Shelton’s ass as he came. Merriell watched him, taking in every detail - the way his eyes squeezed shut, how he could just see the bottoms of Gene’s top front teeth when his lips formed an “o.” He watched him until Gene’s eyes opened again and he was caught staring, and Eugene looked away.

“Clean the sink,” Gene grunted as he slowly pulled himself out of Merriell, ignoring the other man’s hiss.

“Or I could jus leave it like tha, big surprise for the next guy,” Merriell chuckled, turning on the sink to splash the cum off nonetheless.

“Jesus, you can’t take anything fucking seriously, can you?” Shelton froze at this, and he turned slightly towards Eugene as he dressed quickly.

“I mean it Snafu, no fucking more,” Gene added, and Merriell flinched at the barb his nickname instead of his real name implied. “Don’t make me do this again. I don’t want to.”

“I neva made you do anything,” Shelton snarled back at him. “If you really don’t want me, you shouldn’t fuck me.” Eugene only shook his head. Once Gene’s uniform was back on he gathered Merriell’s, taking a step towards him to shove it in his chest.

“You’re right again, Snafu.” Eugene stepped around him to exit the room, but hovered in the doorway, his back to Merriell.

“Maybe it’d do you best to consider that I got a better reason for not wanting to do this than not wanting you.”

“I’d love to hear it,” Merriell sneered, bile in his throat. Eugene made a move to look back at him, but shuddered, and reconsidered.

“Maybe I do want you, just too fucking bad.” Shelton heard himself choke, but it hardly registered as blood rushed to his head. Eugene pulled the door open before Merriell could speak and promptly exited the bathroom, leaving him with nothing but a crumpled uniform and a tear slipping down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go that's why he didn't wake him on that Fucking train


End file.
